A King, but No Queen
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Julien looks for a Queen to rule the zoo with.


It was another regular day in the Central Park Zoo.

The penguins were doing all their goofball, commando mission junk, and Julien was acting like the over inflated ego lemur he was.

"Maurice I'm bored," Julien said

"Do you want me to do a dance for you?" Mort said happily as he started to breakdance. Only to have Julien kick him and send him flying right out of the zoo

"Whee! I'm flying!" Mort said as he landed in the middle of a busy street where speeding cars were about to run him over. Thankfully the penguins saw the flying Mort and were able to rescue him just in time.

"That was fun, can we do it again?" Mort asked

A few moments later they returned Mort to Julien.

"You should be more careful were you launch this guy Ringtail," Skipper said to Julian "You almost killed him,"

"Really," Julien said "Maybe I should try kicking him harder. Maurice get me my royal exercise equipment so I may kick Mort farther away,"

"All we got is this bounce house your majesty," Maurice said

"Curses," Julien said upset "How can king live without his exercise equipment,"

Yet just then Private said something that made Julien more upset

"Uh...King Julien," he began "If you're a king, then shouldn't you have a queen to?"

"Why of course I have a qu..." It was at this moment Julien then realized that

"AH! I have not queen! How will I keep my royale blood going on for future genertions? My people will be in chaos!"

"Not really," Skipper said

But Julien was to freaked out about his new problem to listen to Skipper.

"Come on boys let's go home," Skipper said

Later that day Julien was still deeply upset about not having a queen. He had a vision of himself when he got old and died. Then, with nobody to rule them, the entre zoo burst into madness. Fire everywhere, animals fighting eachother, and him not there to keep order. Even though we all know none of that would really happen.

"Maurice," Julien said "We must find me a queen so that may marry her and make babies to rule this zoo when I die,"

"What about all your girlfriends in Canada?" Maurice asked

"They aren't real," Julien confessed

"Uh...okay," Maurice said "But where are we going to find you a wife?"

"I think I know just where to start Maurice," Julien said

* * *

"You want me to what?" Marlene said after hearing Juliens problem

"I want you to marry me so we may make future rulers for this zoo," Julien said again to her

"Yeah, I don't think that'll work out," Marlene said

"Why?" Julien asked "You'll be a queen. Which is almost as great as being a king. You get free stuff, boss people around, have servants, sit on a throne, and..."

"No I just don't think I'd want that," Marlene said

Julien began to beg like a little baby, pleading the otter to become his queen, in the end she just threw him out of her home.

"Well she was the only female in the whole zoo you highness," Maurice said

"NO!" Julien cried louldy.

"Hey mate shut your pie hole before I do it for ya," Joey the kangaroo said

"Go ahead giant hopping animal," Julein said depressed "I no longer have the will to go on. Marlene, the only female in this zoo dosen't want to be my wife, and queen,"

Julien sobbed more

"You do know I'm a girl to," Joey said

"Say what now?" Julien said

"Hello? The pouch," Joey said pointing at her pouch. "Only female kangaroo have these,"

"But then what up with the manly voice and fighting everyone?" Julien asked

"I got throat problems," Joey said "And the fightins just cause of my mood swings,"

"Mood swings?" Maurice said

"Yeah, I got a little roo of my own in here," Joey said pointing to her belly

For those of you that don't know, female kangaroos have the unique ability to freeze an already existing pregnacy. Holding there unborn roos in suspended animation within them. True fact.

"But then why haven't you given birth to it?" Maurice asked confussed

"Been waiting for a good daddy for it, after my mate died," Joey said sobbing a bit

"I will be you roos daddy," Julien said

"Ya think your up for it mate?" Joey said

"Of course, plus I get a prince or princess and still be virgin," Julien said

So the following day a lemur and a kangaroo were married to eachother, and Joey had her baby. That Julian was now the father of.

Yes, truly it was a very strange point in time at the zoo.

**The End**


End file.
